Remember Me
by ICanBeInfinite
Summary: Set after Katherine dies and goes to hell in S5. Katherine is in hell, and learns just how terrible it is to be lied to, cheated, and hurt. When she's had enough, she sets out to find her way back to the living, and get her second chance at it all. Will She get her second chance? Will she really change and become a better person? Read to find out! Story better than summary :)
1. Chapter 1

"Hello?" I yelled into the void, in a strong voice. At least, I tried to sound strong. I probably failed. "Hello?"

My voice echoed. I sighed heavily, looking around. It looked like the woods, but dead. No grass, just dirt. The tree were all burned and broken. Everything was dry. The sky went on for miles, and it seemed like miles of nothing. No doubt, I was in hell.

_I'm sorry._ I thought. "I'm sorry." I said out loud.

I didn't know what I was sorry for. Or why I was saying it. But I was sorry.

"I'm sorry." My voice cracked. "I'm sorry! Please...I'm sorry, Nadia...I'm sorry, mama, papa..."

I slid down the tree, hugging my knees to my chest, sobs ripping through me. "I'm so sorry..." I rocked back and forth. "Please. I don't want to go to hell. I'm sorry..."

I leaned my head against the tree, and out of the corner of my eye I saw fire. Fire. Of course. I was in hell, after all. I stared blankly out at the land, and as I got tired, my eyes drooped closed.

_"Karma." A voice sang._

_I sat up from the ground, groaning as I held my head. "What?"_

_"Karma." She repeated. "You were a bitch all your life. You hurt people. Now you're in hell." _

_I scoffed, glaring at her. "Survival. All of it."_

_"Was it?" She raised a brow._

_I looked her over. She was very pale, with jet black ringlets falling in her green eyes. Her face was spotted with bright freckles. _

_I didn't answer. _

_"That's what I thought." She hummed softly._

_"You don't know anything about me." I snapped._

_"Oh, but I do..." She sang again._

_"Yeah?" I tossed my hair over my shoulder. "How's that?"_

_"I just do. I've been watching you." _

_"Because that's not weird..." I mumbled under my breath. "Who are you?"_

_"Hazel." She replied. "And you're Katerina."_

_"Katherine." I corrected._

_"Whatever." She raised a brow. "I suggest you wake up now. Get the worst part of Hell over with." _

_I rolled my eyes and was about to say something, but she was gone. _


	2. Chapter 2

_I opened my eyes and suddenly I was at my old cottage in Bulgaria. I heard a scream, and my mother hushing someone. I didn't move. But I felt a tugging pull towards the room where the screaming came from...it was me. I was screaming. I cried, burying my sweaty face in my mother's shoulder. But all I heard was Nadia's crying. I reached out for her, but my father just yelled at me while my sister and mother held me down._

_Suddenly I felt like I was on the outside looking in. I was. I took a step forward to younger me, but hit a glass wall. I frowned and put a hand against it. _

_"No...Nadia." I stared longingly at the baby. "No! Nadia! She's mine! Nadia!" I banged on the glass furiously, but no one did anything. _

_They sat there and cried, like a bunch of dumb-asses. _

_"Nadia!" I banged on the door again, and suddenly I was in the woods, banging on a tree._

_I dropped my hands down and felt the material of my clothing. I frowned and looked down. A dress._

_"Katerina!" I heard a yell boom through the woods. "There's no use in running, darling, Niklaus will find you!"_

_I didn't do anything. But somehow my legs forced me forward and I was running. Running from Elijah. Running for my life. I could feel my heart speed up. _

_I felt a stab of pain in my leg as I tripped over a rock, cutting my leg. Except when I fell, I fell face first into the hard ground. Into darkness._

_The darkness faded out and I was in Trevor's bedroom, my arms moving for me. I was pulling the rope._

Don't pull the rope._ I thought. _Don't put it around your neck. Be strong. Be strong. Come on. You're Katherine Pierce, for God's sake!

_And it was like my mind shut off. I'm not Katherine Pierce. I'm a scared little girl. I'm Katerina Petrova. Niklaus is after me. I have to die. I want to die. I fought against my own strength as I stepped on the wooden chair and pulled the rope around my neck, then took a step of the chair._

_Everything seemed to stop. Everything was in slow motion. I took the next step and heard a snap as my neck flopping to the side, then nothing. _

_As I took my last breath, I closed my eyes._

_When I opened them I was in the boarding house, crying over Nadia's body. I let a sob go through me. "Nadia..."_

_Then everything was silent and I was in the dark again. The darkness faded out and I was in a box. There was a hose on the bottom of the glass box, filling it with water slowly. I could feel the water on my bare feet. _

_The memories started to swirl around me and I heard everyone, everything. Mama, Papa, Nadia, Stefan, Elijah, Elena, Damon, myself, everyone._

_Baby cries. _

_"Nadia!"_

_"Mama!"_

_"Katerina..."_

_"See you in hell, Katherine." _

_"I'm Katherine."_

_"I love you, Elijah."_

_"Goodbye, Katherine."_

_"I forgive you."_

_I held my head, clenching my jaw. "No, no, no, stop!"_

I gasped for breath as I opened my eyes, sitting up. I looked around. I was back in the remains of the fire. The nothingness.


	3. Chapter 3

"Katerina?" A voice asked with concern.

I looked up. "Hazel...hi...again..."

She looked at me with concern. "It isn't over yet."

I sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. "Course It isn't."

I got up, though a little clumsily. I saw a shadow reaching over me and looked up. Suddenly, I was face to face with myself. Human Katerina from the 1400's, wearing my favorite dress from Bulgaria.

I opened my mouth to speak. Nothing came out.

"Perhaps, I owe you an apology. For falling pregnant, then losing Nadia. And of all things, foolishly messing with the Mikaelson brothers." She spoke in my old bulgarian accent.

I tried to speak again, but it was like I was on mute.

She continued, "But you owe me an apology as well. You ruined us."

I frowned and took a step forward, but everything started spinning and suddenly I was in the middle of a parade. The parade. In New Orleans.

"Come on." Hazel tugged on my hand, appearing out of nowhere. She dragged me along to a mansion.

I hesitantly walked inside, but wanted to leave the second I saw him. There was Elijah, in jeans, instead of his handsome suits. There was Elijah, his arm around Haley, against her stomach where her unborn child was. There was Elijah, smiling at another woman.

I narrowed my eyes, anger boiling up in me, and turned on my heel, walking out the door. The door lead to the boarding house. In the living room, I could see Stefan and Elena, hugging.

I scoffed.

_I_t _should've been me._ I thought.

"It could've been." Hazel replied beside me.

I scowled. "Stay the hell out of my head." I walked to the back door, walking out, but was suddenly in the woods.

"Not the woods...the other side." Hazel walked beside me.

"Can't you stalk someone else?" I glared.

She looked faintly amused. "Why would I? I enjoy your company."

I paused at that, looking at her strangely before I heard a voice.

"I'm sorry, Katherine...I'm sorry I never found you..."

"Nadia." I breathed out. And suddenly I was running. "Nadia!"

"Katherine?" She sounded hopeful.

"Nadia!" I yelled, looking for her.

All of a sudden I was having visions, and they were blocking my sight.

"I'm looking for my mother. She's selfish..." Nadia said in the vision.

I held my head as I kept running. "No..."

"She only cares about herself. She's on the run..." She continued.

"No!"

"Her name is Katherine Pierce..." She kept going.

I screamed out to the void, shutting my eyes tightly. "No! Nadia! I love you..."

I opened my eyes, and suddenly I was back in the burnt out woods. "I love you..." I repeated. "Nadia..."

A tear fell down my cheek.


End file.
